


Sergeant

by SenecaBauerlein



Series: Sergeant [1]
Category: Sergeant - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenecaBauerlein/pseuds/SenecaBauerlein





	Sergeant

Sergeant To my wonderful and genius cousins who inspired this story, and the characters. And to all the wonderful people who fight for our country every day, and the canine officers that help them. 

By Bethany Bauerlein 2018  
Chapter One  
Captain Nate Stiner and his dog Sergeant stepped on the plane. At last, they would be leaving the Iraqi plains and all the terror that it could hold. At last, he would be returning home to Asheville, North Carolina.

As he stepped into the hospital with Sergeant’s collar in one hand and a book of photographs. He was as happy to be there as much as he didn't. At that very moment, two kids ran to him with their arms open wide.  
“Nate!”  
They both shouted in excitement. The captain hugged them back.  
“It's nice to see my big brother back alive again.” the oldest one said.  
Her name was Jackie. She was 12 and the other one was 9 and was called Will. Nate pulled a few pictures out of his pocket.  
“ Is this Iraq?” Will questioned.  
“Yes,” Nate answered.  
He gave his two siblings the photos. Then he asked them,  
” Where's Mary?”  
His sister answered him and pointed to the hospital room around the corner. He handed Sergeant's leash to them and walked into the hospital room where his sister lay. His mother was there too. The minute she saw him, she embraced him. As she hugged him, Nate felt drops of water and he knew why. 

 

As he walked over to his sister, still in her Army uniform, he looked at her leg. It had a bullet inside of it. He couldn't believe that the older sister that he looked up to as a child was in this situation. Nate couldn't tell if she was awake or dead. As her mom grasped her hand, she opened her eyes. She gazed into the eyes of her mother and brother and smiled.  
“ You're alive .” She said to Nate.  
“ So are you.” He responded and they gave each other a smile.  
She asked for Sergeant, Jackie, and William, knowing that this might be the last time she would see them with two legs.

Chapter Two  
As Mary sat up from her hospital bed, she stared at the calendar.  
“Today is the day.” She said sadly  
She examined her leg knowing that this would change everything. She couldn't believe that this was happening.  
“Amputation.” She thought to herself.  
The word seemed to echo in her head. It didn't stop. Tears streaked her face.  
“Do it.” She whispered to herself.  
“Do it or you'll never get it over with.”  
She stood up for the last time with two feet. She took each step like her last. She savored each bending of her knees. She smiled and triumphantly said:  
“ Let's get this over with.”  
She headed into the surgical room, ready to kiss her left leg goodbye. She put on the sleeping gas mask and drifted off. She dreamed of herself at seven years old kicking her first soccer goal. She dreamed of dancing with her siblings and the dogs. Then her dreamed shifted. Like from day to night. She envisioned herself at thirty, which was not far away from having to retire from the army. She dreamed of her children and how they would feel. She dreamed of where Kyle died. Then after a few hours, she woke up. She stared at what was left of her leg.  
“Captain Stiner,” A voice said  
“Yes.” She answered.  
“ We are very sorry that we had to amputate your-”  
The doctor was interrupted by children's voices  
“Mommy!” they shouted and showered Mary in hugs.  
She hugged them tightly.  
“Harold!” Mary said to one of them.  
“Mommy,” he said  
“Why do you have one and three-quarters of a leg?”  
Mary giggled. Then the littlest one jumped up to see her mother as her ponytails bounced.  
“Hi, Carlie.” She said to her sweaty daughter, then picked both of them up onto her bed. The kids gave her tons of cards and drawings. At that moment all of her family came in, including her late husband's family. She tried her best to talk to each of them, but it was hard with all of the pain she was in. At the end of the day, her mother picked the kids up and took them home.  
“I did it.” She said tiredly but very proud of herself. The days ahead would be long, painful, busy, and full of a bunch of sympathies she did not need.  
Chapter Three  
It had been a busy day. Nate had left Sergeant with the kids at the hospital. Sergeant showered Jackie and Will with licks as Nate headed to the room where Mary was. Sergeant sensed the tensity in the children. She knew they were worried. She laid her head down on Jackie's knee, trying to make her feel better. Jackie held back tears.  
“We should tell her,” William said  
Jackie nodded in agreement. She wiped a tear from her eye and spoke to Sergeant.  
“Mary's leg is going to be amputated,” Jackie said petting Sergeant's head.  
“How about we change the subject.” Will said looking at Jackie's face.  
She put her head down trying to think. She looked around at the other people in the waiting room. Most of them were crying, while others held their bundles of joy. From the expression on Jackie's face, William knew it was best not to talk. It had been a long month for his whole family. Mom had to take care of Harold and Carlie, and with Nate away in Iraq, it seemed like he had something to go to or having to help Mom. William embraced his older sister.  
“Excuse me.” a voice said.  
Jackie and Will looked up at the tall woman in a lab coat who was speaking.  
“I am Dr. Hollis Ph.D. I assume you are Jacquelyn and William Stiner.”  
The siblings nodded.  
“You're sister, Captain Maryanne Stiner wishes to see you.”  
Before they stood up, Sergeant looked at the doctor.  
“I suppose she also wants to see this animal.” The doctor said  
“She's an Army K-9 Officer,” Jackie said as she stood up from her seat and walked over to the hospital room with her brother.As they walked in they saw a faint smile on Mary's face, that assured them that everything was alright.  
Chapter Four  
Nate looked at the pictures of the sandy Iraqi desert. Though it was a sight to see, terror covered the entire nation like a wall covered in graffiti. As he placed them in the album, he remembered each soldier on his transport and all the sacrifices they had made. Nate looked at his watch. It was time to pick up his family for the party for the army soldiers and their families. As he opened the door to his black SUV, he practiced his acceptance speech. 

“It was an honor serving in the United States Army Corps.”, he said, pulling out of the driveway.  
“No.”  
“That sounds like it was fun to fight terrorists.”, Nate said, very discouraged in his public speaking skills.  
“ I am very glad to have received this medal. Though it was hard, their armies will not stop, and neither will we.”, Nate smiled and added that to his speech. He pulled onto the highway and drove to his mom's house.

He knocked on the spruce wood door. After a few seconds, Harold opened the door with Sergeant trailing behind. Sergeant jumped up to see Nate.  
“Sergeants missed you, Uncle Nate. We all took care of the while you were in Baltimore to see your friends from the war.”, Harold said.  
Harold was wearing a dress shirt and fancy shoes. Then Jackie walked over to the door in her sky blue dress, and her long black hair was curled.  
“Nate’s here!” She yelled at the others as Nate, Harold and Sergeant went into the car. When Nate started the car, the rest of the kids came in. Jackie helped Carlie buckle her belt. When Melissa came outside, her hair was in curlers.  
“I hope mom doesn’t get embarrassed by the neighbors.” Will whispered to Jackie.  
“Memom, why do you have circles in your hair?”, Carlie questioned as Melissa hopped into the passenger seat.  
“Well,”, she said  
“Memom wants her hair to be curly.”  
“Why?” Harold asked as the car pulled out of the driveway.  
“Another time, moon pie.”  
“Uncle Nate, do we have to pick up mommy?”, Carlie said, playing with her braided red hair.  
“The hospital will drop her off there then we will take her home.”  
Right when Nate said that, everyone was even more excited to see Mary, with one leg.  
Chapter Five  
It had been a hard night. Jackie woke up with her hair in a knotty mess from the endless, sleepless night. As she stood up, she realized her life was as knotty as her hair. Mary's leg was going to be amputated thanks to a bullet from an Islamic terrorist. Her mom was so overwhelmed with everything going on that she had trouble remembering things. Jackie’s schedule was always packed with anything and everything. Sergeant was a major distraction with vet appointments and being depressed without Nate. With Harold and Carlie around being the crazy toddlers they are. She thought about the cancer tests, and whether they would be positive. She thought how Will would survive if he did have cancer in his tiny frail body. She wondered if she had it too. Then she heard a tiny knock on the door.  
“Can I come in?” The voice said.  
Jackie nodded her head as her niece stepped into the room in her floral pajamas.  
“Memom says breakfast will be ready soon,” Carlie said, hopping onto the bed as Jackie stayed quiet.  
“ How did you sleep?” Jackie asked.  
“Not good.”  
“Harold snored the whole time.”  
Jackie managed to sneak in a little giggle before Carlie started talking again.  
“Also,” she said  
“Harold said that Memom has been forgetting things lately. Is that true?”  
Jackie was silent for a moment then said:  
“Yes. Memom tends to forget things a bit. But don't worry about her.”  
“ Is Memom getting old?”  
Jackie nodded.  
“Did Memom tell you what's happening today?” Jackie questioned her niece.  
Carlie nodded sadly.  
“I had bad dreams about that last night. It was horrible.” Carlie shed a tear.  
“Don't worry. Your moms a brave person. I doubt that she's afraid.”  
“Aunt Jackie, why did mommy go to the army?”  
“This might be hard to understand, Carlie.”  
“Please tell me.”  
“ When I was eight, you're aunt Isabel died when she went on a trip to Israel to see the old Jewish temples. One night, a terrorist broke into the inn where she was sleeping and killed your aunt and everyone who was with her. Your mom wanted to be there to protect her. Your mom knew at that moment what she would do with her life.”  
“Mommy says that’s why my middle name is Isabel. Mommy said that aunt Isabel would have been in the army like uncle Nate.”  
“Yes.”  
“Isabel was always passionate about our country, and its safety. My dad used to say she was America’s number one citizen.”  
“Is granddad in heaven with aunt Isabel and daddy?”  
Jackie nodded.  
“I think I want to be in the army just like uncle Nate, Mommy, and Daddy.”  
Carlie did a salute to Jackie, and she saluted back like she would in the marines, twenty years later.  
Chapter Six  
Will could not believe the number of soldiers at the party.  
Wow, he thought  
I can't believe that all these people risk their lives.  
As the usher led them to their table, Will saw photos of the fallen army soldiers.  
“Heres your table.” The usher said as the family took their seats. Carlie and Harold frantically looked around, searching for their mother.  
Their grandmother tapped them on the shoulder.  
“We’re a little early, so she might not be here yet.”  
“ Are you sure, Memom?” Carlie questioned  
Her grandmother nodded.  
Will was as excited as Carlie and Harold to see Mary. It had been almost a week since he had last seen her. As Will looked around, Nate stood up, with Sergeant next to him. Nate walked up to a young woman, in her twenties at least. She had a dog with her too. Will listened carefully to hear what they discussed.  
“It's great to see you again.” the woman replied with a slight French accent in her voice.  
“You too, Fabia,” Nate replied  
“I hear your sister is well, umm.”  
“It's okay. I know you know what has happened.”  
“Have your siblings’ cancer test come in yet?”  
“No,” Nate said sadly  
Will then looked down at his seat and wondered. He imagined his family sobbing at his grave. He wondered if he would die if he did have cancer.  
I wonder what death feels like.  
Then, a lady came into the room, in a wheelchair. It was Mary. The entire Stiner family ran to see her. Will was so grateful to see his sister.

“I accept this award with much gratitude and thankfulness,” Nate said as everyone could tell this was his first time giving a speech.  
“I was-am very I mean truly honored to be in the United States Army and the war we fought was hard but we umm are strong and well umm….”  
Will could tell by the expression on his older brother’s face that he was very, very nervous. Nate then placed his hand in his pocket then pulled it out like something was missing that was vital for his speech. His paper. All of a sudden, Harold ran up to where Nate was standing and stood on his tiptoes to reach the microphone.  
“I'm sorry. My uncles not good at speeches.”  
A few people in the audience laughed at the 3-year-old ’s comment.  
“What he meant to say was that he and the rest of the United States Army and all the other Americans who are fighting are strong, and we will not stop until this battle against the bad guys is done!” He said triumphantly as many people stood up and cheered for the patriotic toddler. Nate then picked up his nephew.  
“What he said!” He said over the cheering army families.  
With Harold in his arms, he walked over to the table where his family was sitting. Harold climbed onto his mother's lap.  
“I’m so proud of you, Harold.” She said to him.  
“I'm proud of me too!  
Nate then whispered in Harold’s ear: “ That was exactly what I was going to say.”  
Harold smiled then hugged his uncle on the neck.  
“I can help you write your next speech if you want, Uncle Nate.”  
Then it was time for the buffet to come out. As the line started to form near the food table was, Will talked to his mother.  
“Harold should write speeches for the government people.” He said  
“You're right about that.”  
“He’d be the world's most successful toddler.”  
“I can imagine that really well. Harold knows what to say at any time. And he's very inspirational, I must say.”  
“Yeah. I bet he’ll be an inspirational author or quote maker at age 5.”  
As Will sat back down, he savored the food and thanked God for each and every soldier that fought for the United States.  
Chapter Seven  
It had been a day since the party. Across the street, from the house, they lived in while their mother was in surgery, was where they now were. Carlie and Harold were just waking up on that cloudy Friday morning.They climbed out of bed.  
Breakfast time! They thought, as the ran downstairs in their pajamas. Their mother was sitting at the table making them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches since she was still in her wheelchair.  
“Good morning Mommy!” They both said as they sat down at the table.  
Mommy makes the best peanut butter and jelly! Carlie thought. Just then, a car pulled into their driveway. Carlie instantly was frightened. She remembered the last time someone pulled into their driveway to tell them their Daddy had died.  
Did someone die? She wondered.  
“Mommy, what's happening? Are they here cause someone died?” she said as she ran to her mother. Mary smiled at her then spoke.  
“I have a special surprise for you guys.” Harold instantly looked up at his mother.  
“Really? Don't tell me what it is!!!’’ He said, chewing his sandwich.  
“ Harold, you're not supposed to tell people what the surprise is.”  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
“Come in!” Mary said, raising her voice. The person standing at the door was like no one they had seen before. She had the brownest hair and eyes they had ever seen.  
She’s a princess! Carlie immediately thought.  
She walked over to the table where they were sitting.  
“This is Fabia. She's gonna help me with things. She's a nurse.”  
“You must be Carlie and Harold. I've heard much about you.”  
Why is her voice like that? Carlie wondered.  
“I'm from a place called France. That's why my voice sounds different.”  
I like her. A lot. Carlie then ran to the nurse and gave her a hug.  
“I also have a friend that I brought with me.” A bark of a dog was heard from behind. Fabia then clapped her hands and immediately a dog ran to her. The dog was about Carlie’s height and was a Rottweiler.  
“This guy is gonna help your mom too.  
“ What's his name?”Harold asked.  
“That's the best part. You get to name him,” Fabia answered with a smile.  
“He's mommy’s dog so you should name him.’’ Then Mary answered and instantly knew what she would name the dog.  
“Well, Sergeant will be friends with him. So let's name him Kernel.”  
“Like popcorn?” Carlie asked  
“More like the kernel rank in the army.’’  
“ Like Sergeant!”  
“Exactly.”  
Kernel then gave a happy bark.  
“Can we choose his middle name, Mommy?” Carlie asked as her mother nodded. And then the red-headed toddler spoke:  
“Kyle. Daddy’s name.”  
Chapter Eight  
It had been a long night, and Jackie and Will had yet another sleepless night. It was 3 am. Will headed downstairs to the kitchen. Nate was sitting there on his phone.  
“Hey, sleepyhead!” Nate said, careful not to wake the others up.  
“Hi. Did mom show you the pictures Mary sent?”  
“Yeah. That Kernel and Sergeant are gonna be best friends.”  
“Who was that girl in the picture?”  
“She's Mary’s nurse.”  
Will then walked over to the calendar that was in the fridge. He stared at the day circled in red.  
“Jackie’s been hyperventilating lately. She won't stop crying. Same with mom.”  
“Well, we have to accept it if you guys do have cancer-” Will then interrupted.  
“Please don't say that word. Especially around Jackie, Mom, and I.”  
“Understood. I'm sorry. I've been sad lately too. But I've been prayin hard.”  
“Nate. You need to understand that praying probably won't change anything. Remember how hard we prayed when Dad was sick? It didn't change anything! You know that.”  
Nate stayed quiet. He knew that he would never win this argument. With all the stress going on, it was best not to talk to his brother.  
“I'll go wake up Sergeant.” Nate walked away as Jackie climbed down the steps.  
“No sleep.” She said as she walked over to the table where her brother sat.  
“Me too. Same with mom.”  
“Also, I realized something.” Jackie then pulled back her hair and showed Will a bump on her head.  
“What in the world?”  
“Its a tumor. It's cancer.”  
“But we haven't gotten the test back yet. You can’t be sure!”  
“I'm sure.”  
The house fell silent. Not even the birds were chirping. Sergeant ran to Jackie.  
“I'll get your breakfast. Will, you watch her.”  
Jackie then walked to the other side of the house to the storage room. She picked up the container of dog food and scooped up a serving. Then she placed it in a bowl. She placed it in the kitchen, along with some water.  
“Here girl!!” She called to Sergeant.  
Sergeant gobbled up the food she was given, while Jackie walked back into the kitchen. She turned on the radio that was on the counter. The song was upbeat and lively. Sergeant started to dance, and Jackie joined in. For once in her life, she felt free. Free from her worries, her regrets, her everything. As the song ended, Jackie was a whole new person. She looked up the words to the song and started playing it. As she listened closer, she could hear each lyric.  
“The world can't hold me,  
These chains can't chain me  
The lies can't break me  
Only He can save me.  
Each step could be the last  
Each bend could break  
Each word I speak  
Every thought I think  
Only He can save.”  
The words moved her to tears. Not sad tears, but tears of joy. She knew all would be well. Even if she did have cancer. She felt ready to fight, even if her brother wasn't in it. She would fight this cancer and she knew she would defeat it.

Chapter Nine  
Nate had never prayed so hard in his life. Jackie, Will and his mom were at the doctor’s awaiting the results.  
Lord, Only You can control this. I, I umm.  
Nate didn't know what to pray.  
Sergeant came into the room. She hopped on the bed. Just then, Nate’s phone vibrated. He grabbed it and it said that he had a new email from his mother. She had never liked texting, so she used email. He clicked on the email icon and at the top of his screen there was an email from his mother with the title: Results

 

The sun shone brightly on the house where Mary lived. The July sun had never been brighter. Today, like this day every year was hard. It would of been Isabel’s 15th birthday. The kids were at Fabia’s apartment for the day. Normally on this day, Mary would try to get rid of her grief. But today, of all days, the pain was harder to bear.  
It feels like an eternity since she had died.  
Mary couldn't stand the grief, so she decided to spend the day outside. She called Jackie on her cellphone to ask her if she could help her get outside, but she didn't answer. She called her mother, she called Nate. No answers at all. Then she instantly remembered.  
The Results. They’re at the doctor’s waiting for results.  
She called Fabia and told her to bring the kids over. It was only lunchtime, but Mary felt like she needed Harold and Carlie’s positive attitudes. After about ten minutes, they came knocked on the door.  
“Come in!” Mary shouted to them, finishing up sandwiches for the kids.  
“Mommy!” they shouted when they came in.  
“I have your sandwiches ready.”  
Fabia could tell that Mary was feeling sad.  
“I have an idea,” she said, opening the cabinet door and pulling out a pan.  
“Though I have never lived in France, my parents taught me a special recipe for a special French dessert.”  
Carlie and Harold’s eyes instantly brightened.  
“Can we help?” Carlie asked as Fabia pulled out some apples from the refrigerator.  
“ Of course. If you want, we can also set the table fancy.”  
“I want to cook!” Carlie said loudly, standing on a chair.  
“ Alright then. Let’s cook mon venue ami!”  
“Is that what we’re cooking?”  
“No. Sorry, It’s a French word.”  
“Oh.”  
“Harold, would you like to help?’’  
“I’ll help Mommy set the table fancy,” he said, eager to start.  
Carlie pulled on Fabia’s shirt.  
“We need to wash our hands,” she said slowly. They then went to the bathroom sink to wash their hands.  
Mary’s phone then vibrated. It was a message from her mother. Mary couldn't bear to read it, so she set the phone aside. She knew the message would be hard to hear.

Chapter Ten  
Jackie, Will, and their mother were in the doctor's office, waiting for him to come.  
“Good morning,” he said as he came inside.  
“I'm just gonna say this as fast as I can to get it over with. I know you guys have been wondering what the tests say. You both have it. The same place, it's just that Jackie has a more numerous amount of cancer.”  
“Where is it?” Jackie impatiently asked.  
“ Your lungs.”  
“And the other bad news is that no one in North Carolina can help you. You're gonna have to move to Georgia.”  
They were in shock for a few minutes. It was a lot to handle.  
“Here’s the good news. We’ve already set up a house for your entire family there.”  
Melissa’s eyes lit up.  
“Thank you so much. So where is this place?”  
“It's in a town called Newnan. We hope y’all will like it there.”  
They exited the room. After a few hours, the whole family came for lunch. They headed home where the entire family was waiting for them.  
“Well, let's start packing,” Nate said.  
And that's what everyone did. They packed only what they needed. They knew that the house in Georgia would have the rest.  
After Jackie was done the packing, she headed over to Mary’s house to help them pack. Sergeant came with her. Jackie knocked on the door. She opened the red door that she had painted with her sisters for the last time.  
“Hey, Aunt Jackie!” Harold said, with Carlie by his side.  
“Where’s your mom?”  
“She’s upstairs. She needs help packing our stuff.”  
“Ok. I can do that.”  
She then turned to Sergeant and Kernel.  
“Watch them. Don’t let them get into trouble.”  
Sergeant gave a bark like she was saying “Yes”.  
Jackie headed upstairs into Mary’s room.  
“I’ll get Harold and Carlie’s stuff ready.” Jackie didn't realize that Mary seemed blank.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah. I’m just packing up some picture frames.”  
Jackie could see that it was when Mary and Kyle’s wedding photo that she had in her hand. She sat down on the bed next to her sister.  
“I’ll finish packing for you. Take all the time you need here.” Jackie exited the room, with suitcases in her hand.  
“Jackie!” Mary yelled to her sister, who was now in Carlie’s room.  
“Yeah,”  
“Pack these up for me. I can't stand to look at them anymore.”  
Jackie placed them one by one in a suitcase as her sister wheeled to Carlie and Harold’s room.  
She looked at each one like it would be her last time seeing them. It was like she was almost there. There was one photo with a picture of Mary’s 16th birthday. Jackie had been just born, and she could barely remember it. She realized something about that picture. Her father’s arm has a large bump, almost like a rock inside his arm. Could it be?  
Chapter Eleven  
The family was now at the airport. Nate was going to pick up some food for them while they were waiting in the seating area for their flight. Kernel and Sergeant were confused about what was going on. Since Kernel was a service dog and Sergeant was a K-9 officer, they were allowed inside. Sergeant walked over to Melissa, who was sitting near the huge window where she could see planes taking off. She nudged Melissa’s knee.  
“Hey girl,” Sergeant sat down.  
“This is probably hard for y’all to understand since your a dog.”  
“We’re gonna be movin to Georgia. And hopefully all goes well.”  
Melissa looked around. No one was listening. Jackie was listening to an audiobook on her phone, Carlie and Harold were reading a book with Will, and Mary was texting Fabia.  
“To tell the truth, I don’t want them to die like Earl, Kyle, and,Isabel. They’re the only ones I got that are still living at the house.”  
Sergeant barked.  
“Other than you! It’s been so hard. We still receive his pension from when he was a teacher, but sometimes that ain’t enough. It’s the same with Mary. Kyle’s dead. And I just can't keep going like this. And Jackie and Will, they remind me so much of Isabel that it just feels like she’s there with them.”  
Sergeant twisted her head like she was confused.  
“Oh. You never met ‘er.What am I doin’ pouring out my feelings to a dog that can’t even understand me? This is what happens when you get old.”  
Will then sat next to her.  
“How’d the book go?”  
“They liked it, a lot. I had to read it six times before they got bored.”  
“So they’re bored now?”  
“Nope. Now they’re doin’ something with Jackie on her phone.”  
Will’s mother put an arm around him.  
“Mom,”  
“Yeah?”  
“I had this dream last night. We were all there. Isabel, Kyle, Dad, all of us. We were at Isabel’s house. She had kids and a husband and a really nice house.”  
“I wish dreams were real.”  
“Mom, what’ll happen to me?”  
Epilogue  
Nate was heading onto the plane with his family. His phone rang. It was the Army Officials.  
“Nate, we need you here in Iraq. Now!”  
Nate hung up the phone and immediately ran off the plane with Sergeant. Luckily, there was a plane ready for him to go there as fast as they could.  
He had just arrived there, Sergeant by his side. All of a sudden, bullets flew. It was an ambush! Nate had no gun and he was helpless. The attackers could see that, and aimed for Nate. It was hard for everyone to see with all the guns firing. A bullet was zooming towards Nate, unbeknownst to him. Sergeant jumped up and the bullet hit her. She fell flat on her stomach. Nate carried her to the transport plane.  
“I need to get her to a hospital!”  
The plane took off, and a French nurse grabbed Sergeant, It was Fabia.  
“She’ll be alright.”  
“You don't have to say that just to make me feel better.”  
“She might not survive, okay? Is that what you wanted me to say?”  
“No. I just wanted to know.”

The plane had taken off. Mary looked out the window. At last, they would be leaving the town they were born and raised in. At last, they would be starting a new chapter in their lives.  
\- The End-


End file.
